


Slippery When Wet

by MALLR4TS



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Feral Behavior, Fingering, Height Differences, Height Kink, Hickeys, Light Dom/sub, Neck Kissing, Squirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27384427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MALLR4TS/pseuds/MALLR4TS
Summary: Flaco makes you squirt a lot :)
Relationships: Flaco Hernández/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	Slippery When Wet

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for myself cause I NEED a fic where Flaco makes the reader squirt, so here we go >:3 
> 
> Tumblr and Twitter are @MALLR4TS

"Shit!" you yelp as you cum, soaking even more of the floor as Flaco continues to rut his fingers inside of you, milking your orgasm even more. 

"Good girl," he praises, placing a kiss on your temple as he slows his fingers down. "You think you can do it again for me, amor?" 

"Again?" you sigh, though you know you could. Ever since Flaco accidentally made you squirt during sex, he's been obsessed with it. He's always been a giver, getting off on the sight of you getting off, and now he knows you can cum like this, he wants to make you cum over and over until you pass out. He loves it, he adores it. 

"Only if you want to," Flaco tells you with another kiss. 

"Please," you beg. 

Flaco grins as you ask him. He starts pumping his fingers into you again and dips his head down to place a few more kisses along your neck, leaving another hickey before he lifts his head up again and focuses on the task at hand.

At least he decided to do this in the hotel bathroom rather than his bed like last time. Well, it was an accident, a very good accident that made him grin from ear to ear as he praised you over and over. You can almost remember what he said word for word: "Mierda! I didn't know you could do that, did you know you could do that? Amor, that was hot. Now I know you can do this, I'm going to make you cum over and over on these fingers of mine. You'd like that, wouldn't you?" 

The moans begin to flow from your lips as you feel your orgasm building. Your thighs tremble and your body squirms. Flacos other hand finds its way to your throat again, pinning you down against the wooden floor with a squeeze to those spots under your jawline.

"That's it, good girl," he purrs. 

Your eyes fall shut as your mouth falls open. Flacos almost panting, moaning at the sight of you clenching around his fingers. He's towered over you, on his knees with just his pants on. You'd dragged him down to a hotel to enjoy a bath together, but the water was a little too hot, so Flaco said he had something you two could do whilst you wait for the bath to cool down. 

He'd barely undressed when he made you cum the first time, accidentally getting the sleeve of his white undershirt wet. "That's one way to mark me as your own," he joked as he took his shirt off, showing off that body you adore. Flaco had been self-conscious when you'd first gotten together, almost refusing to fully undress the first few times. But you'd showered him in kisses as you gently undressed him, telling him over and over how gorgeous he is, despite what he thinks age has done to him. 

And now, Flaco will happily strip off in a heartbeat. He knows what his size does to you, especially when he's towered over you like he is now, almost ferally pinning you to the floor as he makes you cum over and over. 

"I can tell you're close," Flaco tells you. "You get so tight, amor, and it feels just as good around my fingers as it does around my cock." 

You can physically feel the heat radiating off your cheeks, your skin bright pink as you blush at the way he talks to you. Flaco knows you like it, so he carries on. 

"Chica bueno," he praises. "Such a good girl for Flaco, aren't you? Always so obedient, cumming on demand, letting me use you to pump as many loads as I want into you. I never thought that shy chiquita that wandered into my cabin all that time ago would end up becoming my personal puta." 

"Flaco," you moan, despite the squeeze around your throat. "You're gonna make me cum," you manage to tell him, your head spinning as he tightens his grip on you. 

"I know," he confidently replies. "Go on, you'll cum for Flaco, won't you?" 

"Yes, sir," you say with a small nod. 

"Sir? That's señor to you, chiquita." 

You're about to apologize for your little mistake but your orgasm hits you instead. Flaco continues to finger fuck you through it, letting out a growl as he watches you squirt, coating his forearm and the towel underneath you.

"That's it! Good girl! I've trained you so well, haven't it?" he grins as he lets out a little chuckle.

Once you've ridden your high, Flaco finally slips his fingers out. You take a deep breath as he lets go of your throat, shuffling up to rest on your elbows. Your eyes catch his at just the right time as he slips his fingers into his mouth and sucks your juices off them. A 'pop' can be heard as he pulls them from his mouth, licking his lips afterward. 

"Come here," Flaco gently orders as he dips his head down to steal a kiss from you, slipping his tongue onto your mouth as he shares the taste of you. 

"You're pretty wet, chica. Let's get you in that bath," he says as the kiss breaks, helping you up to your feet, your knees still weak. 

You dip into the water as Flaco finishes undressing, joining you shortly after. His hands stay on you the whole time, washing you himself and eventually pulling you onto his lap. That poor man still hasn't had any release, so the least you can do is slowly ride him as you try to not spill any more of the water over the baths edge.


End file.
